Golf is a game played by enthusiasts across the world. Of the various shots required during a typical round, putting is a particularly difficult skill to master, and one that is necessary for any aspiring golfer, as putting can have a significant affect on one's score. Proper putting requires a good understanding of any possible undulations in the surface of the “green,” the conditions of the green, estimating correct distance and therefore proper striking pressure, and calculating the proper striking angle.
However, even with a good estimation of the distance to the hole and using an appropriate striking pressure, the golf ball is often not struck squarely with the “sweet spot” of the putter face, and the resultant shot can veer off-line, causing the putt to go awry.